big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battles of the Comicverse 1: The Rise of Martysays
Ok so people wanted me to make a story so here ya go. The story will be stuck on chapter 1 until I get permission to put some commenters in. The people who can edit this so far are: *Mr. Epic (Creator) *GiantNate91 *spacepuppy Introduction ( You need to read this ) In this story, there are three universes. The Comicverse, the Wikiverse, and the Discordverse. In the Comicverse, there are many comics people come to read every day. Everything is usually fine.. except the group of people who read the comic "Big Nate" fight and have wars. Of course, not all wars take place in the Comicverse... Chapter 1: A Hero is Born "Huh? Another war has started!?" A guy named Komic Overlord was watching GoNews! One day. Except, everyone just calls him KO. "That's awful! Maybe I should think about joining the commenters..." He said. He had wanted to join GoComics for a while now. He thought about it more and eventually decided he was going to become a commenter. "Alright! I'm all set!" He said after he packed his bags. It was a really long trip! He had to stop for gas, and then he realized he was really hungry. He went in to the store and got a soda and a snack. Then he saw someone and asked them: "Hey, have you even been to the Big Nate comment section?" They replied, "Yeah I have. But you don't wanna go there. It's the worst mistake you'll ever make. Also, it may be the last. I wouldn't go there if you gave me a million bucks." KO hesitated. He thought, "What if this guy is right? Should I still go?" He just said OK and moved on. When he got there, he registered. He was really a commenter! He went to the commenter base and knocked on the door. "Huh, it's unlocked." He opened it. "Is anyone here?" Suddenly, he was tackled by someone! "Who are you?" He asked. "I- I'm Komic Overlord... I'm new here." He managed to say. "Ok." He said. "I'm Spyroclub1." "Hi! KO said. "Where is everybody else?" "Oh, the rest of the commenters are fighting Sarwesh." Spyroclub replied. "But you should stay here, since you're new." He showed KO around the base. "Here's your bed!" Spyroclub said, pointing to a bunk bed. KO climbed up to the top bunk. "Wow, this bed is really comfy!" KO said. "I can't wait to meet everyone else!" It seemed like everything was going fine. Then KO remembered that a guy he saw at the gas station. He told Spyroclub about him. "Well, I-" Spyroclub paused. "Yeah?" KO said, seeing if Spyroclub was going to finish. Spyroclub didn't say anything for a little bit. Then he finally said "Nevermind, it's not important." KO was suspicious, but moved on. They went down to the living room and KO watched some TV. Then, a commenter came through the door. He had an epic face. "Hi Mr. Epic!" Spyroclub said. "Hi!" Mr. Epic replied. "Who's he?" He asked talking about KO. Spyroclub replied, "It's the new commenter, Komic Overlord." "Oh, cool." Mr. Epic said. "It's always nice to have someone new!" Later that night, KO met everyone and they talked for a while. Everyone thought KO was cool. Theno they went to bed. Chapter 2: Martysays, Prisoner of Banland "Ugh." Martysays groaned. "I HATE the meals here!" Martysays said. "Me too." Replied Jimnat. Martysays was in the Banland, which is where banned commenters go. It's like prison. He had made friends with the other banned commenters in there. "Alright, it's freetime!' Said one of the moderators. Everyone went to the yard. Martysays discussed with Jimnat. "I can't take another day in here! I need out NOW! Said MartySays. "Well, I think I might know a way out." Said Jimnat. "But it might not work." "That's ok, just tell me!" Martysays said excitedly. "First we need to hide behind this bench and wait until a mod comes." Jimnat explained. So they did. Then, finally, a mod came. "Now!" Jimnat said. Martysays pickpocketed him. "Yes, we got a keycard!" Martysays whispered. He didn't want a mod to hear him. They went to the armory, then used the keycard to get in. "Ok, lets go get that banhammer." Said Jimnat. They stole the banhammer and when nobody was looking, used it to knock in a vent door. They crawled through, eventually getting out of the building. "We made it!" Martysays exclaimed. "Let's hijack that spaceship and hyperjump to the Comicverse!" They got in the ship, but it would be a while before the hyperjump was charged, so they just sat back and relaxed. LATER... "Alright! We made it!" Exclaimed Martysays. "Hey Marty?" Jimnat said. "I'm kinda tired, I think I'll go now.. but don't worry, I'll be back." "Ok." Martysays said. He wasn't too bothered because he felt really good. He escaped the Banland. But would now be known... as Martysaid. Not too long after when Jimnat had left, he gave Martysaid a call. "Hey! Marty! I'm at home watching the GoNews! Did you know Sarwesh was banned?" Said Jimnat on the phone. "He was? Huh, it's gonna be tough for him to escape Banland like we did." Meanwhile, the commenters were partying, since they had defeated Sarwesh. Suddenly, an envelope came through the door. Everyone wondered what it was about. It read "poll: how many banks have you robbed today? From Martysaid" "MARTYSAID!? HOW DID HE COME BACK!?" (Insert commenter here) screamed. "I don't know, but it says something else!" Said (Insert commenter here) "P.S. I'm going to conquer the Comicverse try and stop me" "This is awful!" Said (Insert commenter here) "We gotta get to the ship!" (Insert commenter here) said. They all went to the ship. "Whoa! This is a really cool spaceship!" KO said in awe. "You can check it out if you want." Said Spyroclub. So he went from room to room. In one room, he found something strange. It was a glowing orb. "Better not touch it." He thought. Suddenly, he saw a puppy... in space... a spacepuppy... He told everyone about it, and everyone was thinking KO was insane. But sure enough, he showed them the dog and it was there. So KO got a spacesuit on and went out to get the puppy. He brought it inside, and it said: "Woof!" The puppy looked like it was trying to tell them something. Of course, nobody could understand it, so... they didn't know what to do. Chapter 3: A Shopping Planet?! "Alright, we're here!" Said (insert commenter here) Everyone got off and looked around. "Are you sure this is where Martysaid went?" Said Spyroclub1. (Insert commenter here) replied, "Yup, I'm sure. Fun fact about this planet, it's the planet of the grass element. There are other planets in the solar system." "What are the other ones?' Asked Mr. Epic "There's the lava, water, electricity, rock, ice, poison, and phantom." They replied. "I think I like this one best." Mr. Epic said. Then, someone came up to them. "Hi, my name is Henry Hudson and I'm a merchant! Got some great stuff here!" He showed them all his stuff and everyone was interested. But the thing there were most interested in was an animal translator. "Does it work?" KO asked. "Well sure it does! Try it out on that puppy!" Henry Hudson said. KO grabbed it and used it on Spacepuppy. "I need to tell you something!" Spacepuppy said. "It's-" Henry Hudson took it back. "Nothing's free, guys. You gonna buy it or not?" Henry said. "Fiiiiiiine." (Insert commenter here) groaned. "Hey where do you come from?" KO asked. "Oh, you'll find out!" Henry Hudson said as he he walked away. They used it on Spacepuppy again. "Guys stop it!!!" Said spacepuppy. "What? Does it hurt?" KO asked. "Yeah, it hurts a lot! But, now that it's on I might as well tell you that I know where Martysaid is." "Where did he go?" Spyroclub asked. "He went up to that mountain!" Spacepuppy said. "What? I really don't feel like mountain climbing!" Mr. Epic said. "Well you have to if you wanna beat him." Spacepuppy said. So everyone started walking to the mountain. Except not too long after, they came across an entire market of people selling stuff! "So this is obviously where Henry Hudson came from." Said (Insert commenter here). Everyone looked around at stuff to see if they wanted to buy anything, and then they found a guy selling mint chocolate chip ice cream. They went up to the guy and asked him something very VERY important. "Can I have one cone please?" Mr. Epic asked. "Sure!" The guy said. "You don't look like you're from here, what are you doing here?" "We're on our way to fight Martysaid." KO said. "Wow, what is he doing here?! Can I help you? I really don't want him taking over my home!" "Sure, the more the merrier!" Said KO. "Yay, well we better start making a plan!" said spacepuppy. It took forever to even get to the mountain! "My legs hurt... I have blisters on my feet... can we take a break?" Moaned Spyroclub1. "Stop being a wimp, we're almost to the mountain!" MintCrepe told Spyro. (This story is still work in progress. If you want to be in it, just tell me) Category:Stories